


cardinal

by waybackup



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Mild Smut, Slurs, Transphobia, camgirl au, jules doesn't really like her work, rue is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waybackup/pseuds/waybackup
Summary: Jules creates fantasies, Rue curates obsession.AKA the rules camgirl AU absolutely no one asked for :)





	cardinal

**Author's Note:**

> hey all. i'm so bad at smut but this idea was in my head and sitting around in my drafts just waiting to be posted. kind of wanting to continue this and make it angsty asf but only if you dudes enjoy it :)

Fifty, filthy windows illuminated Rue's face as her eyes tried to make out the details within the pixelated frames. Every inch of the screen seemed to be consumed by the darkness of the site's own branding, something to keep the eyes focussed and the waves of aliases capped off by the foam of mostly white bodies stark. If she had been looking to critique such practises she would have done it in situations where her righteousness wouldn't be a hindrance for the great ache she had holstered for some time now.

The ethical consumption of pornographic content is a fallacy. Rue knew this as she dragged her pointer over the live previews, watching the glossed over eyes of college students drift past the camera and onto space past the virtual niche that these young ladies had cut out for themselves. It made her upset. There was no knowing the base of her guilt. Either on the grounds that she felt an extraordinary sympathy for the women made to keep up performative falsification for a gaggle of delusional supporters or, a darker acknowledgment, that Rue wished she could get tied up with the figment with as much ease as the top tippers bettering away at their keyboards with one hand free. 

She had browsed like this for a while. Weeks, maybe, hopping onto streams and ultimately being disappointed with the facetious nature of what she believed to be her fantasy. That was until the evening she found Sapphire_Moon881. 

It had been an uneventful day in Rue's life. This unremarkable passage of time seemed to shift her need to the back of her mind, supplanted rather with the daily schedule of checking for checking's sake. The site sat flamboyant as always in front of her as it always did, unchanging, unrefined and crude promotions tormenting the officially bustling screen as she absentmindedly tapped another skinny white girl's profile with no real vigour behind the action.

It was an unremarkable setup. Amateur, of course, with artefacts of living scattered not quite out of frame - the familiar voyuristic notion overcoming Rue in ways she had not experienced before as the girl shook her hair out of a loosely tight knot. Boredom, perhaps? No. There was an interest there that didn't sustain itself during even the raunchiest of streams. The girl's microphone didn't sound the clearest so Rue turned up the volume on her headphones ever so slightly to hear the unmistakable chorus of 'Everywhere' by Fleetwood Mac muffled in the background.

Rue's attention averted to the chat box which was relatively empty compared to the mile-a-minute chats on popular channels. There was a different vibe to this room though. A steady stream of comments that pushed Rue's head to a tilt.

**Bo_Bigs_221:** show us ur dick faggot

She could feel her throat drying. Perhaps it was /that/ kind of stream but the bleach blonde seemed to ignore the crudeness of the request by refusing to acknowledge it's existence all together. Rue studied the crevices of her face in the low resolution camera, attempting to find some kind of crack in the sunny disposition she kept up in the scattered pixels but there was nothing to be found. 

**not_my_real_name:** stevie nicks kinda snapped with this song huh 

She seldom ever commented but felt a strange need to interject among the small spattering of slurs and profanities. It was the moment that changed everything as Sapphire_Moon881 became Sapphire - the object of Rue's affections. She watched the girls lips ghost over the skeleton of her comment, mouth upturning into a bright smile when the concentration in her brow finally ran its course. 

"Oh my god, wig. Stevie Nicks is like - my queen." She giggles, putting her elbows onto the table where her laptop was resting and squishing her face in-between her palms. "Do you have a favorite Fleetwood song, baby?" 

Rue felt her heart drop at the sudden sincerity in the other girl's voice switch back to the curated personality she put on for her viewers. It almost hurt as she glanced over the girl's tip list to consider why she was there in the first place - the same reason as every other scumbag. With a sigh, she gave in.

**not_my_real_name:** seven wonders duh

**not_my_real_name tipped 20 tokens!**

**not_my_real_name:** let's see if ur taste in underwear is as good as your taste in music :) lol

The blonde smiled, tapping at the keys on her computer before standing up to reveal her full outfit. The graphic t-shirt had already became familiar with was tucked into a monochrome tartan pleated skirt of the same shade. With relative ease the girl crossed her arms over her small frame and pulled the fabric from her body. The bra she was wearing was pink as well. It was everything Rue wasn't - soft and frilly, covered in flowers - and this turned her on even more. 

"The guy who bought me this _hated_ Fleetwood Mac." There was a certain honesty in her voice coated by the sheer seductive quality put on to make Rue feel oh so special. It shouldn't have worked so well. She leaned in closer to the camera, the quality abysmal but still presenting how the fabric picked up the reflections from a lamp just out of frame. Rue imagined how the rest of her bedroom must have looked - until painted fingers squeezed her breasts together and warped the lines of light absorbed on the silk number. "Would our resident music nerd like to go on private with me?"

Rue had been absentmindedly playing just below the waistline of her boy shorts when her words snapped her out of the trance she had been in. Fingers to her keyboard, she quickly responded.

**not_my_real_name:** yeah one second!!!!!!!

God, that was real chill. Rue looked at her token balance with a frown. Shows usually cost around sixty tokens for fifthteen minutes and her number was looking awfully anaemic. This decision was the difference between being able to afford her fix this week or not, and drugs were the only thing getting her through high school at that present moment. 

_Fuck it._

She opened another tab and topped up her tokens with whatever she had left on her debit card. Just enough to be invited into Sapphire's private world. All of her attention, with a willingness to do anything Rue wanted. It sent a shock straight to her core just thinking about it. Her mouse hovered over the 'start private show' button, eyes darting between the girl on screen and Rue's own reflection in the dark parts of the site, before pressing and being entered into a private chatroom where all her dreams were at her fingertips. 

"Took you long enough." The blonde seemed to relax in her chair as soon as the new window popped up, shoulders more relaxed than they were on the public stream. "

**not_my_real_name:** i've never done one of these lol

Rue offered honesty and she had no clue why. She was awkward enough on public chats where the amount of crude offerings gave her enough confidence to join in on occasion, now she was faced with a new intimacy that hadn't occurred to her to be fucking terrifying when she made the discussion to be a part of it.

"I'm taking your virginity, huh?" It was a kind prod at her from beyond the screen. It made Rue smile a little despite the ache between her thighs at the mere mention of her lack of experience. "You can ask me to do whatever you want. I'm all yours."

**not_my_real_name:** you're so pretty

**not_my_real_name:** are you into girls? lol. 

The lag between the message being sent and the girl reading it made Rue's heart pound. It was something she never even bothered to look up on her profile. Everything had happened so quickly from happening upon her existence to suddenly spending ten dollars just to spend some time with her. Sapphire's nose crinkled at the text on her screen, smile forming on the girl's tilted mouth. "Never been with one but I am so, so down. What's your name, lovely?" 

**not_my_real_name:** rue :)

" _Rue_." She cooed while playing with the line of lace just below her collarbone. "Do you want to see me touch myself for you, Rue?" 

Rue felt the repetition of her name in core. The suggestion alone made her cheeks burn. She moved her glowing laptop to the side as she lay down with her legs spread, hand ghosting over the red hot nub between her legs as she anticipated what was to come. 

**not_my_real_name:** please

**not_my_real_name:** keep the skirt on? its nice. 

"Gladly." Sapphire pushed her chair back so her client was in better view of her whole outfit once again, with the all the added comfort Ikea offered her. "I bet you're so hot. I like a girl with good taste in music." 

Rue watched the girl's hand vanish under her skirt, eyes focussed intently on the camera, back arching against the back of her chair as her hand worked underneath. Rue had planted her own head firmly onto her pillow as she slid one finger inside of her, feeling the tight flesh wrap around her digit as she siphoned it in and out, her own underwear dampening against her sex. 

**not_my_real_name:** fuck

**not_my_real_name:** ur so fucki ng hot 

Her hand was shaky but she would have typed so much more if she could have. She imagined Sapphire on her bed, masturbating just for her as Rue rode her fingers to climax. She watched the screen as the blonde's pace became more frantic as the fabric of her skirt jerked with her hand. Eyes clamped shut, it seemed as if the facade 

"F-fuck, I'm such a fuck-ing little slut for you, Rue. Can I come? Pretty please?"

Rue was listening but she was too close to type anything out. She put three fingers on her clit, applying pressure as she rubbed feverishly without consideration of how sweaty she was getting underneath the multiple layers of clothing she had no intention of taking off. 

"Rue?" The tone was different now. Clearer too. It didn't register to Rue that her bedroom door was now cracked open and a figure had their hands on the side of the entrance, eyes peering towards her. 

"Jeez! Mom, oh my god ---" Rue slammed her laptop lid as she attempted to conceal herself underneath the covers. "Knock!" 

Her mother seemed too stubborn to retreat despite the obvious situation. "Are you joining us for dinner or not?" 

Rue grunted as tried to cover her face with her hood. "Yeah - in a minute." The door closed with a gentle click and Rue was left alone again. Opening up her laptop she saw that her session with Sapphire had run out in the time it took her to shoo away her mother. She cursed under her breath, seeing a new message had found itself in her inbox. 

**Sapphire_Moon881:** omg i hate u i was almost there ): 

**Sapphire_Moon881:** can i cum for u now or do i have to wait until next time??

With a smile, Rue was ready to respond when her mom's voice called out her name once again. She shook her head, quickly typing out a response before leaving the window to all her fantasies closed at the end of her bed.

**not_my_real_name:** next time lol. 

**Author's Note:**

> heya! if you enjoyed this/want me to continue don't forget to leave a comment!!! thanks :)


End file.
